<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mise-en-scène by elutherya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077731">Mise-en-scène</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya'>elutherya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Actors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, M/M, Minor Choking, Minor Everyone/Everyone, Minor Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Lee Donghun, Praise Kink, Small Penis, Strength Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Breathe, Yuchan-ah,” Junhee laughs, something lower than the laugh that normally wells up on set. It rumbles up from his chest and Yuchan exhales messily, eyes wide as he stares at Junhee. “It’s just a kiss. Let’s run it again.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mise-en-scène</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You should write the actor Junchan AU, they said. It'll be fun, they said. And they were damn fucking right. Thank you to Han for hitting me with the idea, and then to my two incredible partners, Elle and K, who have held my hand through everything and cheered me on in ways I am still startled by. And Dae for being the second half to my braincell. You four are gremlins who get my brain wiggling over the tiniest ideas and here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Mise-en-scène</strong> <em>noun</em><br/>
</p>
<ol>
/ ,mē-ˌzäⁿ-ˈsen/<br/>
(n.) The arrangement of actors and scenery for a production</ol><p>The script read through hadn’t prepared Yuchan for actually being on set amongst the crew and cast. It was all familiar, from the director blocking out where he wanted them to the stylist rushing in to make sure Yuchan’s hair was perfectly tousled. It was all familiar, Yuchan wasn’t <i>green</i>, but he still hadn’t been prepared to watch his co-star become this intoxicatingly captivating antihero that he was supposed to be playing against.</p><p>Park Junhee, the man who Yuchan would never admit to having seen his entire discography. The man who Yuchan maybe, just <i>maybe</i>, had a massive starry eyed crush on. The man who was currently going from screaming out a laugh and then right into his lines when the director called action.</p><p>Park Junhee who cocked his head, a sharp smile on his face as he narrowed his eyes in a cockiness that had Yuchan trembling.</p><p>Yuchan wasn’t green, so he knew when he was thoroughly, absolutely, positively <i>fucked</i>.</p><p>“He’s good, isn’t he?” Yuchan jerks at the sudden voice whispering in his ear, barely restraining the startled shriek that wanted to tear its way out of his throat. Beside him, Donghun smirks, something knowing that makes Yuchan wonder just how much he’s given away just watching Junhee run his scenes in front of the cameras. “You have your first scene with him today, don’t you?”</p><p>Yuchan nods, not trusting his voice to stay quiet enough, to not crack and give Donghun even more ammunition. He can’t imagine what he’s already picked up and stored away to share with Byeongkwan and Sehyoon when he goes back home to his boyfriends. All Yuchan knows is that whatever he has, Byeongkwan won’t let him live it down once he’s been told.</p><p>“He’ll look after you,” Donghun’s hand squeezes at his shoulder and he wanders back over to where the costumer is waving him over. It leaves Yuchan floundering as the director calls cut and Junhee immediately fills the area with his laughter as he hops over to the stylist that had just left Yuchan. </p><p>“You ready?” Junhee asks as the stylist runs a comb through his hair and touches up his makeup. There’s no question that he’s talking to Yuchan, not when he’s looking directly at him and smiling so that all his teeth are on display. The stylist swats at his shoulder and Junhee chokes out a laugh, before attempting to school his expression so that she can do her job.</p><p>A near frantic nod of his head and Yuchan can feel the blush climbing up his throat and to his cheeks. The makeup may be able to hide that, but he knows his ears have gone red and from the way Junhee’s lips curl up, he notices it too. “Yeah, I’m ready. Just a little nervous.”</p><p>“Nothing to be nervous about, it’ll be fine. I’ve got your back.”</p><p>The confidence Junhee has, he knows that it’s supposed to be reassuring, but all it does is make Yuchan confirm that yup, he is indeed very very fucked.</p>
<hr class="hr"/><p>“He hates me.”</p><p>Byeongkwan laughs, long and loud, and Yuchan pouts at the way he can feel it against his back. A hand tugs at his hair, tilting his head back so that Byeongkwan can catch his gaze as he sits up behind him. Yuchan grimaces at the tug, a part of him wishing that Byeongkwan would just lay back down so that they could go back to spooning as they watched whatever movie was on TV. That part is quickly overwhelmed by his need for Byeongkwan to tell him he’s being stupid. So he doesn’t pull against the hand in his hair, instead he waits for whatever ass kicking Byeongkwan’s about to give him.</p><p>“Why would he hate you?”</p><p>“I kept messing up the scenes today, the director said there was too much tension for what they were going for. It’s my fault, hyung, if I wasn’t so nervous to be acting beside him—”</p><p>“You didn’t mess up your scenes, you were doing great. You two just have good chemistry when you play off of each other,” Donghun breaks in, voice firm as he leans over the back of the couch. Byeongkwan turns to him quickly, a smile breaking across his face. His grip doesn’t leave Yuchan’s hair, holding him in place with his neck arched back so he can’t take his eyes off the way Donghun leans in to press a kiss to the corner of Byeongkwan’s mouth. “Stop worrying, you did great, even though it was your idol you were acting against.”</p><p>Before he pulls away, Donghun cups Yuchan’s cheek in his hand, expression fond. “Kwannie, beat him over the head if he keeps this up. You two have fun with your movie. I’m going to go pickup Sehyoon.”</p><p>“Of course, hyung,” Byeongkwan sticks his tongue out, letting go of Yuchan’s hair to settle back in behind him, arms looping around his waist and tugging him in tight. “Love you, see you when you get back.”</p><p>“Bye!” Yuchan offers as well and listens to the way Donghun snorts. There’s the rattle of keys and the door creaks open, before shutting again. It leaves the two of them curled up on the couch, the movie playing lowly in the background.</p><p>“He’s right, you know that, don’t you, Yuchannie?”</p><p>Yuchan bites at his bottom lip, too afraid to answer, because of that worry that maybe he did fuck up and Donghun was just being nice. Byeongkwan’s hands tap against his stomach, his breath at the back of his neck coming out on a long slow exhale. It’s the clearest sign that he already knows what Yuchan is thinking and doesn’t agree with it.</p><p>“He doesn’t hate you and if he did, Donghun hyung would tell me. He would tell me and I’d make a special trip just to join you all on set, and they would need to find a new co-star for you.” The threat has Yuchan laughing, twisting his face to bury against the couch. He doesn’t doubt that Byeongkwan would do just that, showing up on set with threats for Junhee to watch himself around his boys. It didn’t matter that Junhee was friends with Donghun, that held no weight to Byeongkwan in the grand scheme of things.</p><p>“Thanks hyung,” Yuchan whispers and finds himself meaning it.</p><p>“ ‘course, Channie,” Byeongkwan murmurs, before leaning forward to whisper in his ear. “Now who do you think did it?”</p><p>Dragging his attention back to the TV, Yuchan looks at the scene playing out and tries to recall anything that he’s managed to catch despite the whirlwind of his thoughts. It’s not something they’ve watched before, but that doesn’t stop him from taking a guess or letting Byeongkwan change the subject and focus on something else. “It was the store clerk.”</p><p>“The store clerk? I think it’s the husband.”</p><p>Yuchan kicks his leg back, catching Byeongkwan’s shin with a laugh. “Loser orders dinner?”</p><p>“Bet.”</p><p>The last of the day’s tension leaches out of Yuchan and he finally lets himself relax against Byeongkwan, trusting that even if things go wrong, they have his back.</p>
<hr class="hr"/><p>“I think about you, too.” Junhee leans in close, teeth bared and looking so fucking intimidating. Yuchan knows that this is where he’s meant to snarl in disgust, annoyance showing up that he’s not happy about how he’s meant to be working with Junhee’s character, Beomjin. It’s the first time he’s heard Junhee say this line while fully in character though and Yuchan freezes for the briefest moment, thoughts stuttering on the implications of his lines.</p><p>“I don’t,” Yuchan snaps back, words coming out ragged as he tilts his body into Junhee’s space, defensive despite the way he’s meant to only look annoyed. The way Junhee says his line, it hurls Yuchan back into that space of jerking off in the shower to the thought of Junhee touching him. The weeks of filming with Junhee getting to him despite his best efforts to not let it. His character Haneul may not think about him, but Yuchan does.</p><p>Leaning in, Junhee invades Yuchan’s space even more, nose brushing up against Yuchan’s cheek. He angles his face, making sure it’s still in line with the camera, still so fucking perfect, even when he’s changing the script. “We both know you do.”</p><p>It has Yuchan sucking in a sharp breath, because that’s not in the script and the look on Junhee’s face is so incredibly knowing. He opens his mouth, prepares himself to improv with something, <i>anything</i>.</p><p>“Cut,” the director calls and Junhee breaks into a grin. He bounces on his feet, before going over to where the director is calling them over, shedding out of his character like it’s the easiest thing in the world. Yuchan follows a little slower, already dreading the slight downturn of the directors lips.</p><p>“There’s a lot of tension between you two, and I don’t want to waste it. We’re going to have a meeting about the script tonight and come back to this scene.” It’s not what Yuchan expects to hear and his surprise must be apparent, because Junhee nudges him with a laugh.</p><p>“It’s a good thing,” Junhee whispers as if he’s sharing some kind of secret and the director shakes his head at them.</p><p>“We’ll push forward to a different scene.” The director leaves them immediately, turning to find the set dresser.</p><p>Junhee bumps his shoulder and pushes him over to where Donghun is standing with a coffee, out of the way of the scramble of the crew.</p><p>“What’s the verdict?” Donghun asks as soon as they’re in range and Yuchan quickly scurries over to his side and under his arm.</p><p>“They’re going to change the script, we’ll know more tonight.”</p><p>“Mmm, it looked good from here. Really playing up the tension between the hero and his rival. You two look great,” Donghun ruffles Yuchan’s hair, ignoring his whined complaint. The compliment is nice and Yuchan shoots a shy glance to Junhee, a tentative smile, that Junhee returns with a grin.</p><p>“Thanks hyung, it helps having a cute co-star,” Junhee says seriously and Donghun snorts, hand squeezing at Yuchan’s shoulder so that he can’t squirm away. Yuchan flushes at the compliment and Junhee laughs loudly at his obvious fluster.</p><p>“Excuse me, can we borrow him for a moment?” Yuchan’s attention jerks to the side, where his costumer is standing, He nods his head quickly, slipping out from underneath Donghun’s arm to follow after her. It’s the perfect excuse to avoid stuttering over whatever response he would have to make to Junhee and also Donghun’s teasing.</p><p>Glancing over his shoulder, Yuchan watches as Junhee turns back to Donghun and sees the look of confusion that crosses over Donghun’s face at whatever Junhee says. Donghun glances his way, head cocked and Yuchan frowns, before the costumer tugs at his arm and drags him off for a costume change. </p><p>Whatever it is, it’s a question for later and Yuchan has no time to worry over whatever Junhee’s said to Donghun.</p>
<hr class="hr"/><p>Despite how much he wants to ask Donghun what Junhee said to him, it gets forgotten in the mad scramble for his phone to look over the script changes on the drive home. Donghun’s fingers tap against the steering wheel, listening as Yuchan reads through the lines out loud.</p><p>There had been no changes for Donghun, but he’d urged Yuchan to read through the changes they had made to his scenes after turning the radio down low.</p><p>It’s not until he gets to the scene that the director had called cut on that Yuchan’s voice dies off a on squeak of surprise.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Donghun glance at him, before looking back to the road ahead. “Chan-ah?”</p><p>“They kept his line, the one he used earlier,” the words come out quick, his voice rising in pitch as he looks over what else they had added to the scene. He can’t help the whine that crawls up his throat, eyes wide as he double checks and then triple checks the next line.</p><p>“He kisses me.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Donghun hums in question and Yuchan realizes he said it far too quietly for him to hear.</p><p>“Hyung, he’s supposed to kiss me.” </p><p>Yuchan can’t tear his eyes away from the highlighted change, the one that clearly says Junhee’s character leans in to kiss him. His phone vibrates in his hands and his eyes flick up to read the highlight that says he has an incoming text. With trembling hands, he touches the notification and promptly buries his face into his hands when he reads the text from Junhee.</p><p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Junhee Sunbaenim</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 9:49 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Do you want to go over the script changes at my place tomorrow?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr class="hr"/><p>“Hey,” Junhee greets Yuchan as he opens the door to his apartment. He’s dressed down in jeans and a black tshirt, and Yuchan feels his mouth go dry at how he still looks so good, even without the makeup and on set styling. It makes Yuchan tug at his hoodie nervously, wondering if he should have put more effort in. </p><p>He gives himself a shake, reminded that they’re just running lines, that there’s nothing about this that he needed to put effort into his looks for. This is just Junhee making sure that everything will run smoothly for their shoot tomorrow. Professional.</p><p>“Hi,” Yuchan says far too quickly, letting Junhee lead him into his apartment with a hand against his back. </p><p>“I printed off copies of the new scene, just in case. Wasn’t sure if you’d want them.” Junhee murmurs as he closes the door behind them and wanders off deeper into his apartment. Sure enough, there’s two thin paper copies of the script on his coffee table, alongside two water bottles.</p><p>Yuchan carefully takes off his shoes and follows after Junhee, taking in the space and admiring how much it suits him. There’s books on the table, plants in the corner, photos on the wall. It feels comfortably lived in and not like an afterthought.</p><p>“Can I get you anything?”</p><p>Shaking his head, Yuchan drops his eyes to the scripts on the coffee table, wanting desperately to pick up one of the copies to give himself something to do that isn’t standing in Junhee’s apartment trying not to gawk at him. If the others could see him, he knows they would tease him, ask him why he wasn’t being his usually loud and confident self.</p><p>“Are you comfortable with this? We can wait to go over this on set if that’s easier for you.” Yuchan jerks his gaze up at the question, flushing when he realizes just how obvious he’s been in his own nerves. Twisting his hands in his sweater, keeping his eyes dropped, he’s not surprised to see the concern on Junhee’s face.</p><p>“No, no, it’s okay. I want to,” Yuchan blushes, so fully aware that he has no makeup to hide his reaction to Junhee tonight. It makes him feel exposed, but Junhee’s expression softens into a smile and it all feels like he’s been making the right choices. He reaches out, grabbing one of the scripts and quickly takes in the lines.</p><p>There’s no big changes before they’re meant to kiss, all the major script changes happening after, but those changes aren’t the ones that have Yuchan’s stomach twisting into knots. Maybe it all started as a silly celebrity crush, but having spent so much time working with him and getting to see his friendship with Donghun and how he allowed Yuchan to be a part of that… it all added up.</p><p>He could get through this with some kind of professionalism though. He could handle this, the filming and the media circuit. He could get through it all and then let himself crawl into Byeongkwan’s arms and let himself be soothed. He knew that Byeongkwan would tease him with a gentle “silly gay Yuchannie”, but he’d also drag his two boyfriends into a pile of limbs where they would watch movies until Yuchan started to feel better about it all.</p><p>Sure Junhee was hot, ridiculously nice, and the persona he fell into for his character made Yuchan feel ridiculously well acquainted with his right hand, but he could get through this.</p><p>“Where do you want to start?”</p><p>“Might as well start with the first change, it’ll be the hardest. The rest of the changes are just lines,” Junhee laughs and goes to stand in the most open part of the living room. “I think that Beomjin’s motives for kissing Haneul aren’t just to pull a reaction from him like the script says. He’d have something to prove, that he’s not the only one obsessed.”</p><p>“I don’t think he is, I think Haneul already knows he’s there, he just won’t admit it.”</p><p>The quiet admission has Junhee humming, cocking his head and watching Yuchan closely. After a moment, he nods, “Do you want to jump right into it?”</p><p>“Line run and then practice?” Yuchan clarifies, picking up one of the scripts and flipping to the scene in question. None of the line changes had been drastic and he’s already mostly memorized them, reading them out to Donghun over and over in shock. It puts something in his hands though, gives him something to hold as Junhee steps forward.</p><p>“Works for me.”</p><p>Yuchan nods, falling into the familiarity of a line reading. </p><p>“I think about you, too,” Junhee starts, words that Yuchan shivers at hearing.</p><p>“I don’t.”</p><p>“We both know you do,” a pause, one that gives Yuchan the time to acknowledge that this is where Junhee’s meant to kiss him.</p><p>“Whatever game you’re playing, it needs to stop. We don’t have time for this.” The lines fall flat without Yuchan punching them out with the startled frustration he knows he’s supposed to put into them. “We’re ending this tonight and that’s it.”</p><p>Junhee smiles, reaching out to ruffle his hand through Yuchan’s hair. “Nice and easy, to start. Do you want to try with our blocking?”</p><p>A nod and Yuchan flushes as Junhee’s nails rake across his scalp, before he’s pulling his hand away. Yuchan uses the pause to turn back to the coffee table, exhaling messily as he puts the script down, not wanting it to get in the way when he has to pretend to shove Junhee away.</p><p>He turns back to face Junhee, who’s watching him with his head tilted and his brows drawn down. “You’re sure that you’re okay with this?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Junhee doesn’t take his eyes off of him and Yuchan soldiers himself to meet his gaze, leaving no room for doubt that he is okay with this, despite his own nerves. After a moment, Junhee seems to accept that he truly is okay with this and Yuchan gives him a small smile. “Alright, but if you want me to back off, you tell me and I will.”</p><p>He appreciates Junhee checking despite having already answered the question, that familiar way that Donghun always double checks just in case he’s going along with something for the sake of going along with it. Yuchan knows better than to shrug off the second time, knows that he has to answer honestly, something his friends have made him promise to keep to.</p><p>“Ready to try a full run of the scene?” Yuchan asks, tentative.</p><p>“Yeah,” Junhee murmurs and Yuchan watches the way he goes from smiling softly, to something sharp. He angles his body, minor little changes in his body language that have a shiver running up Yuchan’s spine. The clear difference between Junhee and his character Beomjin is obvious, even without the help of their costumes.</p><p>“I think about you, too,” the words come out heavy, Junhee easily falling into the character he’s meant to be playing. He’s so fucking alluring and Yuchan is glad that he’s run through his lines hundreds of times so he doesn’t have to think.</p><p>“I don’t,” Yuchan hisses the line without hesitation, body familiar with the routine of pushing into Junhee’s space. It’s that clear moment where he knows his spot, only to realize he knows what’s coming next and not being ready. He curls his hands into fists, hiding the way they’re shaking behind the annoyance his character is meant to be showing.</p><p>“We both know you do,” Junhee leans in and Yuchan swallows, before Junhee’s lips are on his. <i>Practice</i>, it’s only practice, but still, Yuchan freezes. He can feel Junhee’s lips pull up into a smile against his, teeth grazing against Yuchan’s bottom lip before he pulls away.</p><p>“Breathe, Yuchan-ah,” Junhee laughs, something lower than the laugh that normally wells up on set. It rumbles up from his chest and Yuchan exhales messily, eyes wide as he stares at Junhee. “It’s just a kiss. Let’s run it again.”</p><p>Junhee’s hand settles on the curve of his jaw and Yuchan can do nothing but nod, too busy staring at Junhee looking at him in fond amusement. His expression morphs again and Yuchan barely bites back the pathetic whimper that wants to crawl up his throat. It makes him startlingly aware of just how dangerous Junhee is, how easily he slips into the skin of his roles and embodies them.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>Yuchan scrambles to catch up as Junhee pulls away from him, taking a step back to give them the space they’re supposed to have when they start the scene. He straightens, running his tongue over his bottom lip, before giving a jerky nod. “Again.”</p><p>“I think about you, too.”</p><p>This time, Yuchan tries to ready himself for the way he knows Junhee will lean into his space. He tries, but Junhee steps back in and Yuchan knows he’s going to be helpless. “I don’t.”</p><p>“We both know you do,” Junhee kisses him and it’s nothing like the first kiss. He kisses Yuchan like he has something to prove, and maybe his character does. That Haneul isn’t the startlingly perfect hero everyone thinks he is, that he’s just as fucked up and obsessed with Beomjin, as Beomjin is with him.</p><p>His hand braces against Yuchan’s jaw, tilting his head just enough to guide the kiss and Yuchan barely resists reaching up to curl his hands into Junhee’s shirt. He can’t help the way he tips forward when Junhee pulls away, eyes going wide when he catches himself and jerks back.</p><p>Junhee only smiles and Yuchan blushes under the attention, but can’t bring himself to pull away fully from the hand Junhee still has against his jaw. He can’t do anything but gasp as Junhee holds him in place and kisses him again. It makes him feel a little pathetic, how easily he lets himself move against Junhee, despite how the script clearly says he’s meant to jerk away in disgust.</p><p>It’s him that should have been asking Junhee if he was comfortable with this, with Yuchan having a ridiculous crush on him.</p><p>Junhee’s lips brush against his and Yuchan manages to whimpers out a quiet, “Junhee.”</p><p>He can practically feel the way Junhee’s lips pull into a smile against his, not pulling away, and instead tilting his head to the side to press their lips together a little harder. His teeth drag against Yuchan’s bottom lip, biting at it harder to pull a gasp from Yuchan that he uses to lick into his mouth. It’s not a stage kiss, it’s Junhee tilting Yuchan’s head to the side to trace his tongue along the line of his teeth, his other hand settling on Yuchan’s waist and squeezing.</p><p>It makes Yuchan’s head spin, because this is not how he’s meant to kiss him, not for the scene, but he wants it too badly to pull away.</p><p>The hand on his waist smooths down over his hip, down to his thigh and digs in, as Junhee hauls his leg up over his hip. It pushes Yuchan off balance and his hands reach up frantically to twist into Junhee’s shirt. He whines into Junhee’s mouth, hands scrabbling up to his shoulders as Junhee drops his other hand to get around Yuchan’s other leg and drag it up so that Yuchan is forced to wind them around Junhee’s hips or fall.</p><p>Junhee guides the kiss easily, allowing Yuchan no time to second guess himself. He leads it with a confidence that has Yuchan’s hands tugging at the back of Junhee’s shirt, pulling him in tighter, despite the fact that Junhee’s hands on him are already gripping him tight.</p><p>When he finally pulls away, Yuchan gasps, looking at Junhee in some desperate attempt to figure out what this is. Junhee kisses him again, something quick and fast, a smile on his face. “That wasn’t in character.”</p><p>“Oh,” Yuchan murmurs, hands tugging at Junhee’s shirt, nervous and needing some kind of outlet. “Can you do that again?”</p><p>“Yes,” Junhee laughs and walks them back to the couch. He carefully lowers himself down, hands braced on Yuchan to keep him from slipping as he settles in back against the pillows. He shuffles them, but makes no effort to move Yuchan from his lap, instead smoothing one hand up his back to rest against the back of his neck and rests the other at his hip. “I’ve been thinking about kissing you for weeks.”</p><p>The admission has Yuchan nudging himself forward in Junhee’s lap, close enough that their noses brush, but still too tentative to lean in and kiss him himself. “I’m glad that you did.”</p><p>“Yuchan,” Junhee tilts his chin up, the graze of his lips against Yuchan’s enough to send a shiver running down his spine. “Do you want to spend the night?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Can I trust you to tell me if I’m moving too fast?”</p><p>Still so thoughtful, still making sure that Yuchan feels comfortable. The care Junhee has with him makes something twist in Yuchan’s stomach. It has his hands twisting back into Junhee’s shirt, thighs tightening around Junhee’s waist to pull himself in even tighter, as if he’s not already as close as he could get.</p><p>“Yes, you can. Please, I want this.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>There’s a hand in his hair, pulling his head back with a jerk and Junhee’s tongue catches on the underside of his jaw. Yuchan shudders, fingers clenching and unclenching against Junhee’s shoulders as he gives an abortive roll of his hips down into Junhee’s lap. </p><p>He can’t help the tiny little gasps and mewls of noise that keep leaving his mouth, not when Junhee’s hand in his hair twists again and the one at his waist squeezes. Junhee doesn’t touch him like he’s fragile, he touches Yuchan like he wants to break him, like he wants him to shatter in his hands and Yuchan moans, high and thready at that thought.</p><p>That small little sign that the sweet and dorky Junhee he had been getting to know on set may have more of the character he’s been playing in him that he had shown.</p><p>“That first time,” Junhee murmurs, voice low as he trails his lips down the pretty arch of Yuchan’s throat. “When I read that line about thinking about you too, you gave yourself away.”</p><p>Yuchan squirms, tugging against the hand in his hair in an attempt to look at Junhee. He can feel himself blushing, his cheeks and throat hot, knows that it’s probably trailing all the way down to his chest and Junhee seems perfectly content to follow it down with his lips. His teeth scrape over the curve of Yuchan’s collarbone, tilting Yuchan back further in his lap until Yuchan jerks with that instinct that maybe he’s tipping back too far.</p><p>Junhee keeps him firm in his grip though, keeps him steady and Yuchan lets himself go pliant in his hands.</p><p>“You’ve thought of me, haven’t you? Will you tell me what you’ve thought about?”</p><p>There is a gentleness in Junhee’s voice that stands out in stark contrast to the bruising grip at Yuchan’s waist and how firm the hand in his hair remains. It’s that small space that Yuchan recognizes as an offer for him to backout, to tell Junhee what he wants and reign it in if that’s what he needs.</p><p>Yuchan swallows, trembling despite himself, “I did.”</p><p>“I—” He closes his eyes, feeling the way Junhee’s thighs shift under him and how he can’t help himself from rocking against them. So completely obvious in how desperate he is from Junhee barely touching him, from just being pulled into his lap and put on display like this. “I thought about you while I touched myself.”</p><p>“Will you show me?”</p><p>Yuchan hesitates for all of a moment, before nodding his head, tugging against Junhee’s grip in a near desperate acknowledgement that he will. He carefully untangles his fingers from Junhee’s shirt, heart thundering at the way it makes him feel like he’ll lose his balance, but Junhee holds him steady and he drops them down to the hem of his hoodie.</p><p>He tugs it up, shivering as the cool apartment air hits his skin, but still drags it up until Junhee pulls him back in so that he can yank it up over his head. His hands are shaking too badly for him to bother making it look sultry and all he can manage is not getting stuck in it as he pulls it over his head. He throws it off to the side, eyes on Junhee’s face to judge his reaction.</p><p>Junhee’s hand settles at the back of his neck, the other still at his waist, and Yuchan trembles as Junhee drops his gaze to take him in. He knows he’s not much, not in comparison to Junhee, or even Donghun. Between the three of them on set, Yuchan knows he’s the one who looks the scrawniest, but when Junhee lifts his eyes back up, Yuchan doesn’t feel ashamed of that. “Fuck, you’re pretty.”</p><p>The praise has Yuchan smiling, hips twisting down despite his best efforts. He makes a soft sound in the back of his throat, safer than trying to actually say something in response.</p><p>He drops his hands back down between them, fumbling as he pushes his sweatpants down over his hips and then hooks his fingers under the waistband of his boxers. He pushes them down as well, focus wholly on Junhee as he gets everything down his thighs and out of the way.</p><p>It’s embarrassing, being so undressed, with Junhee sitting there in all of his clothes, but Junhee had asked him to show him and Yuchan wanted to not quite impress him, but maybe feel like he had earned the attention Junhee was giving him. He dances one of his fingers over the head of his cock, gathering the precome that’s already gathering there, and whines as he curls forward at the feeling.</p><p>The hand on the back of his neck keeps him from burying his face against Junhee’s neck, but Junhee can’t stop the way his thighs squeeze around his waist and how his shoulders curl in.</p><p>Another pass of his fingers, working in a tight little circle over the head of his cock, has him biting at his bottom lip to stifle a louder noise and Junhee finally tears his eyes from Yuchan’s face to look down. The curse that rips from him has Yuchan giggling, even as he continues to smooth his fingers in those small circles.</p><p>It’s a pleasure that builds slowly, that low burning feeling of too much, but not enough.</p><p>If there’s one thing Yuchan has become comfortable with, it’s been getting himself off with his own hand. He’s never enjoyed getting himself off quickly, has liked to drag it out until he can barely muffle his own noises and can barely stand the touch of his own hand. Too many nights thinking about someone taking the time to pull him apart like he so desperately wanted.</p><p>“Can you even fuck someone with this?”</p><p>The question has Yuchan laughing, choking on it as he goes breathless on a gasp as Junhee’s fingers knock his own out of the way to press down against him. He quickly shakes his head, hips jerking up into Junhee’s hand and shuddering at how he can feel Junhee hard underneath him when he settles back down. “No, ‘m too small.”</p><p>“Cute,” Junhee murmurs and Yuchan flushes under the attention. He’s long since lost any shame in how small he is, likes it better when he’s the one being pressed down and used, anyways. Junhee’s fingers trail down under the head of his cock, palm covering him easily. </p><p>The angle can’t be comfortable, but Junhee makes no complaint as he drags the palm of his hand over his cock, slipping through the mess of precome. Yuchan’s hips buck up as he palms over him and he drops hands wrapping around Junhee’s wrist, but he doesn’t pull his hand away or push it down.</p><p>“Do you want me to get you off like this?”</p><p>The question has Yuchan curling forward, rocking his hips up against Junhee’s hand. He could get off like this, messy in Junhee’s lap, his hand on him hot and heavy. </p><p>He shakes his head.</p><p>Yuchan feels Junhee go to lift his hand and Yuchan tightens his grip, keeping it in place despite the way his tummy twists with nerves. Junhee immediately relaxes when Yuchan holds him there, but he keeps himself still, waiting.</p><p>“I want—” He blows out a messy breath, tilting forward to hide his face in the curve of Junhee’s shoulder, even as he subtly rocks his hips in Junhee’s lap. “I want you to fuck me, if you want to.”</p><p>It’s quiet for a moment and Yuchan wonders if he overstepped some boundary, despite the fact that Junhee had asked him to touch himself while he was sitting in his lap. The hand at his waist slides around to his back, settling against the curve of his spine and he tilts his head to brush his lips against Yuchan’s cheek. “Is that what you want?”</p><p>A nod this time.</p><p>Junhee tugs at his hand and this time Yuchan lets him go. </p><p>His hand slips down to Yuchan’s thigh, over the bunched up fabric of his sweats and with a grunt, Junhee hefts himself up off the couch without warning. Yuchan yelps sharply, hands flying up to wrap around Junhee’s shoulders and legs winding tight to keep himself from falling.</p><p>“I got you,” Junhee laughs and Yuchan clings to him as he walks them through his apartment. The halls are dim and Yuchan looks around wide eyed as Junhee carries him easily. He pushes through a door and Yuchan has only a handful of moments to take it in, before he’s being dumped unceremoniously across a bed.</p><p>He sprawls out, pants a tangled mess around his thighs and Junhee grins as he brings a knee up to the bed to join him. He crawls over top of him, bracketing him underneath him. “I got tested last month, haven’t had time to sleep with anyone since.”</p><p>Yuchan reaches up, hands curling into Junhee’s shirt as he looks up at him. He thinks back to the last time he was with anyone, flushing when he realizes just how long it’s been. “My last one was six months ago? But I haven’t been with anyone in… in a year.”</p><p>Junhee’s expression pinches into confusion, “I thought—”</p><p>He cuts himself off and Yuchan trembles, uneasy at how this is very much going in a direction he didn’t expect or understand. “You thought what?”</p><p>“Fuck, no wonder you’re so sensitive. I thought you were with Donghun and his boyfriends, I thought you were all together.” The statement pulls a soft noise from Yuchan, eyes going wide. Junhee cocks his head, studying Yuchan carefully, before he continues. “If they’re not fucking you, that’s a shame. They really should be.”</p><p>Yuchan freezes, unsure of what he’s meant to say or do, just knows that he’s never felt more on display than in that moment. It’s that secret he’d tried to guard so closely, that he couldn’t help but feel jealous of the relationship Donghun, Byeongkwan and Sehyoon had. Not in an ugly way that made him want to tear them apart, but in a way that made him wish he could be part of it as more than just their friend. “I—“</p><p>“From how Donghun watched you, I thought you were with them. I even asked him if he minded me taking a shot with you,” Junhee laughs, dropping to his elbow so that he can cup one of his hands to Yuchan’s cheek. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot. I misunderstood what was going on.”</p><p>It’s hard to muster any words in response as he wonders just how obvious he’s been if Junhee had noticed.</p><p>“Hey, it’s fine. I’ve been interested in Donghun for ages. I’m not gonna judge you for it.” Junhee gentles, hand careful against Yuchan’s face and expression soft. “Was that too much? Do you want me to give you space?”</p><p>“No,” Yuchan swallows and closes his eyes. “You don’t think it’s weird?”</p><p>“That you like them?”</p><p>A nod.</p><p>“Do you like me as well?”</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>“No, I don’t think anything about that is weird. If you didn’t like me too, that might have stung, but it’s not weird.”</p><p>The ease that he responds has Yuchan looking back up at him, unable to help himself from pouting. There’s still that doubt, that fear that he’s been so obvious in something he’s been hiding for years. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes really,” Junhee leans down, catching the corner of his mouth in a quick kiss. “You’re cute, not weird at all. But you didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>Yuchan shakes his head, giving a tug at Junhee’s shirt. “If you don’t mind, then I would really like to stay.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Another quick kiss to his cheek and Junhee pushes himself up from the bed. He doesn’t hesitate to reach back and grab his shirt, pulling it up and off in one smooth movement as he wanders over to the side of the bed. Yuchan hesitates for a moment, before he sits up and kicks his pants off the rest of the way, eyes never leaving Junhee.</p><p>With his shirt off and jeans hanging low around his hips, Yuchan shivers at just how good he looks. The curve of his arms under his shirts have done nothing to prepare Yuchan for the way the light plays across his arms and shoulders, over the line of his back. He bends down to pull something from the nightstand drawer, before making his way back over.</p><p>He drops a bottle of lube and a condom onto the bed beside Yuchan, head cocked and his dark hair falling into his face. He’s languid as he undoes the button of his jeans and pushes them down his hips, his smile going sharp at the way Yuchan’s eyes follow the movement.</p><p>It’s that cockiness born of knowing you look good and it makes Yuchan’s mouth go dry.</p><p>He looks back up and Junhee leans down, a hand under Yuchan’s chin to tilt his head back. He presses in, kissing Yuchan with the same enthusiasm he had shown earlier, teeth dragging over his bottom lip and tongue pressing into his mouth. He pushes forward, not breaking the kiss, even as he leads Yuchan back to laying down.</p><p>Junhee pulls back, remaining close enough that his lips brush against Yuchan’s on every word, “Do you still want me to fuck you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Yuchan breathes, tilting up in an attempt to get Junhee to kiss him again. He whines when Junhee laughs, shifting his grip on Yuchan’s jaw to press him down against the bed.</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Junhee sits back, reaching for the lube and Yuchan stays where Junhee left him, watching as he douses his fingers in it. He rubs his thumb into the mess, working it between his fingers and warming it as he settles back down between Yuchan’s thighs. </p><p>He runs his fingers teasingly over the head of his cock, laughing again when Yuchan’s hips jolt up in search for more contact. He doesn’t pause long there though, dancing his fingers down his perineum and lower, lower, lower.</p><p>He presses the pads of his fingers against him, and Yuchan’s hips shift in an attempt to get Junhee to touch him properly. Instead though, Junhee holds his fingers there, hooking his other arm underneath Yuchan’s leg to hike it up and bend it up against his chest. He waits like that, waits until Yuchan huffs out a groan, hands twisting into the blankets beside him, only to gasp when Junhee finally presses his fingers a little harder against him. </p><p>“Please, please, Junhee,” Yuchan whines and Junhee rewards him by finally sinking one of his fingers into him, lube easing the way.</p><p>Yuchan arches back off of the bed, throwing his head back on a moan as all of his muscles go tense. He can’t remember the last time someone touched him like this, can’t remember the last time he wasn’t the one working himself open fast and dirty in the apartment's shower just to get off before Byeongkwan knocked on the door to ask him what was taking him so long.</p><p>He pushes back against the fingers, thigh tense where his leg is bent up and the other wrapping around Junhee’s waist to hold him in place. Junhee rocks his finger in against him and Yuchan babbles out another quick collection of pleases that have Junhee pressing a kiss to the inside of his knee. “I’ve got you.”</p><p>Junhee works his fingers in a steady pace, quickly working up to pressing a second finger alongside the first. Yuchan takes it with ease, hips twisting to try and match Junhee’s pace. He can feel himself leaking precome all over himself, how it pools in the dip of his groin and trails down his stomach as Junhee curls his hips up and off the bed.</p><p>“Fuck,” Yuchan squeals, voice going sharp as Junhee crooks his fingers and bumps up against his prostate. It’s a sharp feeling that has his whole body going stiff, head thrown back as he shudders through the feeling, something he often couldn’t manage with his own hand. </p><p>Junhee doesn’t give him time to adjust to the feeling, only pulls his fingers back to fuck them back in. He twists them, and Yuchan moans at every thrust of his fingers, trembling when Junhee finally works up to a third. He takes him easily, and the bump of his fingers has Yuchan’s cock twitching. </p><p>“That’s enough, please, want you to fuck me. Wanna come on your cock,” Yuchan groans, heel digging into Junhee’s back as he arches up from the bed. Junhee only presses his fingers deep, settling them where Yuchan can’t help but keen noisily, before finally, <i>finally</i> pulling them free. </p><p>Junhee reaches back out, digging around for the condom in the mess of blankets. He rolls it on with deft hands, not bothered by the slip of excess lube. All the while, Yuchan keeps his eyes on him, watching as he lubes himself up. He can’t help the way his thighs go tense at the show, at how badly he wants this.</p><p>Junhee who he’d spent months fawning over on set, Junhee who hadn’t made him feel an ounce of shame for the crushes he’d been harbouring on his best friends. Junhee who grabbed him by the hips as soon as he had the condom sorted and flipped him over onto his stomach.</p><p>Yuchan gasps at the sudden change, rutting down into the bedding as his fingers twist into the sheets, at just how easily he had done that.</p><p>“Fuck,” he groans, putting up absolutely no resistance as Junhee knocks his thighs apart and settles between them.</p><p>One of Junhee’s hands works its way up to rest between his shoulder blades, keeping him pinned to the bed and Yuchan grinds into the bed, unable to help himself. He twists his face into the sheets, but knows that there’s no way Junhee misses how reactive he had been to that simple display.</p><p>Junhee pauses there and Yuchan trembles, freezing as best he can as he waits to see just what exactly Junhee will do.</p><p>He doesn’t dare look over his shoulder, can’t bring himself to look at Junhee and see whatever expression is on his face as he takes in Yuchan beneath him. So he waits, waits until Junhee leans forward, pressing himself along Yuchan’s back until his mouth is close to Yuchan’s ear. “Inhale for me.”</p><p>The order is simple, but Yuchan still struggles to suck in a deep enough breath, especially when he can feel the hard length of Junhee’s cock against the curve of his ass. He manages it though, holding it at the unspoken request.</p><p>Junhee’s arm works under his shoulders, working his arm underneath Yuchan, until Yuchan’s throat is neatly resting in the curve of his elbow. He doesn’t pull up, doesn’t put any pressure, but it still makes Yuchan feel held in place. Like all Junhee has to do is tug his arm up and Yuchan would scramble to follow the movement or he would lose his breath. It has his toes digging into the mattress, pushing his hips up as much as he can under Junhee’s weight to bump up against him.</p><p>“Exhale slowly,” Junhee finally says and Yuchan feels the bump of his hand between them.</p><p>It takes Yuchan a moment to follow the request, to start to exhale against the tightness in his chest, and go slow at Junhee’s order. He starts to exhale and Junhee nudges the head of his cock against his entrance, before finally starting to sink into him.</p><p>Yuchan splutters on his breath, moaning out a strangled noise as Junhee presses into him steadily. He scrabbles at the sheets, the slide easy, but still feeling like too much. Too long Yuchan had made do with his own fingers that having Junhee give a testing roll of his hips forward has Yuchan stuttering out a gasp.</p><p>It doesn’t hurt, just a pressure that feels too close to too much, but it still makes Yuchan feel split open and bared.</p><p>“Jun—” Yuchan starts, voice high and keening, only to die off on a whine when Junhee bottoms out. He goes tense, breath rushing out of him as he lifts his hands to tentatively wrap them around Junhee’s forearm.</p><p>As soon as he’s settled, Junhee stills, lips brushing over the curve of Yuchan’s shoulder. He presses a kiss there, before he nips his teeth at skin he’d just kissed. Yuchan jolts at the bite, fingers clenching around Junhee’s arm a little tighter as he gasps. “Please, please.”</p><p>Against his back, Yuchan can feel the rumble of Junhee’s laugh, as he bites a little harder at the spot he’d nipped. He times it with a slow pull of his hips back, cock nearly dragging all the way out, before pushing back in with a sharp snap. </p><p>Yuchan moans loudly, arching his hips up in an attempt to meet the movement, despite Junhee’s weight pinning him down. He feels himself squeeze around Junhee’s cock as he settles in deep, the weight of him filling him going right up his spine. Another slow drag back and Yuchan’s nails dig in against Junhee’s arm, pushing back and chasing the feeling as Junhee leaves him empty for a moment.</p><p>He babbles out another plea, for what, he’s unsure, but Junhee gives a soft murmur in response, even as he pulls his arm up just enough for Yuchan’s breath to hitch, as he fucks back into him. </p><p>Yuchan feels his cock twitch underneath him, can feel the way precome is gathering on the sheets and spreading along the tops of his thighs as Junhee fucks him down onto the mattress. He gives a pathetic whine that turns into a wail when Junhee rocks back and then forward again, settling into a swift pace.</p><p>Junhee gives a small hum, his free hand settling on Yuchan’s hips to pull them up the tiniest amount as he fucks back into him.</p><p>The change in angle has Yuchan going breathless, timed perfectly with the way Junhee tenses the arm against his throat and he loses all focus. Yuchan’s nails drag along his arm, but he can’t bring himself to care, not when all he can think about is how close he already is, how the muscles in his stomach are so tense and how if he hadn’t been pressed down into the bed, his legs would have given out. </p><p>“There we go,” Junhee purrs breathlessly, a clear sign that he’s just as affected as Yuchan is.</p><p>He fucks into him hard, hips rolling at a pace that has Yuchan struggling to catch his own breath as he pants against the bedding. He can’t imagine how he must sound, the little noises that he can’t help but make and the pleas for more. </p><p>There’s nothing he can do but settle into the rhythm Junhee sets, to let himself feel every rock of his hips and how hot he feels pressed along his back. It makes Yuchan feel small, like he was made to be pressed down under Junhee and used. It’s a thought that works its way into his head as Junhee’s teeth bite at his shoulder again, tongue laving over the spot in what Yuchan knows will surely be a mark.</p><p>“Ah, ahhh,” the little whine of noise that breaks from his throat as his body goes tense is enough warning he can give Junhee, but it’s enough. Junhee drops his grip from his hip, sliding it underneath them to wrap his fingers over his cock and give a messy stroke of his fingers that he times with a rough thrust forward. It’s all enough to tip Yuchan over the edge, to have him coming hot over Junhee’s hands as he goes tense on a noiseless wail. </p><p>Junhee fucks him through it, grinds his hips in and swears out a curse into Yuchan’s ear as he comes to a stuttering stop. He shifts and Yuchan sobs, hips twisting at how Junhee’s hand on him is now too much. Junhee gives another curse, pulling his hand away and carefully moving his other arm so that he can push himself back. The movement pulls at where his cock is still seated and Yuchan whines, as Junhee pulls his softening cock free with a quiet apology. </p><p>The murmured sorry has Yuchan laughing, even as he rubs his face over the back of his hand, ignoring the way his eyes sting from just how <i>much</i> everything had felt. He kicks out his leg, despite the way it pulls at sore muscles and knocks it against Junhee, before carefully rolling over onto his back and out of the mess he’d made on Junhee’s sheets. “Don’t be sorry, that was good.”</p><p>He giggles, hands coming up to hide his face as he basks in how loose he feels, how <i>good</i>.</p><p>He hears Junhee snort and feels him push off the bed, but he can’t bring himself to look just yet. Can only focus on the way his muscles are trembling and how he doesn’t think he could get up and stand if he wanted to.</p><p>There’s fingers pulling his hands away though and Yuchan feels the bed dip as Junhee rejoins him. </p><p>When Yuchan looks up at him, Junhee is smiling, sweat beading around his forehead and his cheeks pink from exertion. “Hey.”</p><p>He leans down and Yuchan tilts his head to meet him, making a pleased noise as Junhee kisses him. It’s gentle, something sweet that has Yuchan wrapping his hands around the one Junhee had used to pull them away from his face. “Hi.”</p><p>“Do you want to spend the night?”</p><p>There’s an honesty to the question that has Yuchan’s heart twisting in his chest. “Is that what you want?”</p><p>“Yes, I want you to stay the night and then for breakfast. Then maybe I can take you on a date sometime this week,” Junhee sits down beside him, bumping his hip in beside Yuchan’s. “What do you want?”</p><p>Yuchan hesitates, long enough that Junhee quickly continues. </p><p>“It’s okay if you want to pause this to figure out everything with the others,” Junhee says easily, fingers tightening around Yuchan’s. “I think the both of us need to sort out whatever feelings we have for them and I get it if you need to do that first, but I would like to give us a shot if you’re okay with that.”</p><p>Dropping Junhee’s hand, Yuchan pushes himself up to sit and carefully nudges himself into Junhee’s lap. He frowns at how hard it is to get his muscles to cooperate, but it’s worth it for the way he catches the way Junhee’s eyes widen and the corners of his lips pull up. A little more genuine in his smile now that Yuchan’s crawled into his lap.</p><p>“I would like that, all of it.” As tempted as he is to drop his eyes, he holds Junhee’s gaze. It felt like one wrong word would send this whole tentative thing crumbling and that’s the last thing Yuchan wants, not with how Junhee had been with him. “I think… I think we need to figure out those feelings and I think we need to talk to them, but… I would like to give us a shot.”</p><p>Junhee grins, hands settling against Yuchan’s waist, and not caring one bit about the mess of lube across both of their skin. “Donghun’s going to kill me.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I’m his favourite, he won’t kill you because I like you,” Yuchan pecks Junhee’s cheek with a messy press of his lips and pulls back with a laugh.</p><p>“Talking to him is going to make things weird on set,” Junhee laments, but doesn’t sound too worked up about it. </p><p>It’s a valid concern, but despite it, Junhee’s surety in talking to them, it makes that ugly fear of ruining his friendship if he ever told them about his feelings, feel a little more hopeful. “I think it’s going to be okay.”</p><p>When Junhee laughs, it’s bright and loud, and Yuchan knows that he believes him.</p><p>It’s enough for Yuchan to believe that maybe, just maybe, everything will be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at <a href="https://twitter.com/Elesteria">twitter</a>. I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at <a href="https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r">curiouscat</a> if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>